


Saiou Drabbles~

by Zeveth



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Genderbend, M/M, Mentions of Death, Not Beta Read, Psychological Trauma, blowjob mention, vr au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeveth/pseuds/Zeveth
Summary: saiou drabbles~!Tags will be added with every chapter.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> FEM AU didn't feel like changing names sorry
> 
> Prompt word: Lipstick  
> Rating: G

She wasn't sure when she had fallen for the short girl but it was obvious now. The realization hit her like a freight train when watching her apply her lipstick one afternoon. The object of her affections was small but more than made up for it in her huge and boisterous personality. It was something shuichi loved about her a clear divide between them, kokichi seemed unembarrassed with just about everything but she was meek and shy in just about every way. She guessed what they said was true opposites really did attract.

It wasn't idolisation not at all, kokichi loved to tease and torment people but she could see it wasn’t out of malice she clearly just wanted to play the joker and she was damn good at it. Shuichi still wondered why kokichi spent time with her, she assumed it was because kokichi liked getting a rise out of someone so shy but despite how frustrating kokichi could be she didn't hate it. 

It meant she got to observe the girl which was quickly becoming one of her favorite pastimes. From her mannerisms which seemed to be purposeful and calculated down to her overall appearance which was something she could spend all day appreciating. Shuichi was really not one for makeup although she had tried in the past a few times (and failed miserably) she liked the way kokichi did hers. Be it unique it was the thing that had caught her eye when they had first met. It was messy but purposefully so, dark lipstick was swiped on her lips carefully and with precision only to be smudged with the back of her hand. 

Shuichi had seen her apply it a few times and had been transfixed for every moment of it. The fact was kokichi looked good without makeup but the smudged lipstick just fit her so well. Messy, unkempt but purposefully so, that was kokichi to a tee. It matched her messy short hair and her overall strange fashion sense but mostly it seemed to match her personality. The only part of this makeup that was neat was her eyeliner and even that was uniquely kokichi. A line down the center of each eye it sort of resembled a clown it should have been ridiculous but honestly it really fit. 

The more she thought about kokichi the more often her thoughts would drift to those dark coloured smudged lips. She would never admit that she wanted to touch them and move the dark colour around. The times she indulge these thoughts and didn't immediately swat them away kokichi would put on her lipstick only to have her be the one to smudge it by messly crashing their mouths together leaving her with a similar look. It was honestly a pretty innocent fantasy as far as her sexuality went but it was one that never failed to fluster her. 

If only she knew that the messly painted girl had the exact same fantasy about her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this is loosely based on @heartconviction 's Fem oumasai artwork lol. I really love the designs they came up with! I just really like kokichis little clown makeup haha 
> 
> This actually inspired me to draw some of my own fem saiou art! Although this is pre-game, if anyone wants to see it it's on my twitter: https://twitter.com/aquariasmoon/status/1202291165757870086


	2. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VR AU
> 
> Prompt word: Warmth  
> Rating: T
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of death

The dull light of the moon was all that lit the room through a small crack in the curtains. It was dark, but the dark always helped him think. The absence of light only made the hair in his hands seem softer to touch it made the warmth of the body next to him more real.

The game was over, it was over a long time ago now. Years ago, forgotten in the minds of those who had watched it but still ever present in those that had taken part. He kept running his fingers through the slightly curled hair of his boyfriend. He was real, he was here, he was alive. He might not be able to sleep, he never was much of a good sleeper anyway but this feeling gave him some comfort in the long nights. 

Kokichi was warm next to him solid real and again so very warm. He didn't know why every time he touched him in the back of his mind he had expected him to be cold. It wasn't like he had even seen his body or what was left of it but sometimes when he looked at his lover he didn't see the cheery boy who he had fallen far, he saw a ghost. Kokichi never talked about it the subject even being brought up seemed to bring him almost physical pain so it was avoided. He could understand, to be killed in such a violent way must have been traumatising even by everyone else's standards. They all had their own trauma, whether it be through their very real feeling death or that of seeing someone they cared about die they all had lost something. 

He leaned down and kissed Kokichi’s forehead he stirred and opened his eyes groggy before looking at the alarm clock on the bedside table. 4:32AM. He snuggled back into the crook of Shuichi’s neck and let out a long tired exhale followed by a warm hand softly stroking Shuichi’s side.

"Its ok, I'm here. I'm real" 

The words he had heard often, every other night or so it was routine at this point. They offered a little comfort but when ones reality was broken and what they thought was real was actually fiction he tended to question himself what was truly real.

If anything, even if this wasn't real he had that comfortable warmth to latch onto. So he did as he always did, he wrapped his arms around Kokichi and held him tightly allowing the boys warmth to seep into him.

  
  



	3. Appreciate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt word: Appreciate  
> Rating: T
> 
> Warnings: psychological trauma mention. Death mention

There were many things to appreciate about Shuichi even before they had somehow gotten together. Now they were an item that list only seemed to grow, Kokichi being the weird and overanalitical person he had written them down to remind himself.    
  
Times where he felt confined and vulnerable, times he wanted to run away and break things off something he knows he would instantly regret doing. It was hard commitment. Something he had spent his life avoiding be it work or relationships he wanted to do things his own way and that was normally alone.    
  
Shuichi however was the exception and an exception he wanted to keep hold of despite his instincts screaming at him to get away while he still could. It was too late now anyway if he broke it off both of them would be heartbroken and neither satisfied. So he wrote things down, things Shuichi did things that made him stay. 

**"Shuichi is cute"**

An understatement, but the first observation he had had. Shuichi was more than cute, he was oddly pretty for a boy with sharp features that were strangely striking. He knew the boy was insecure about how he looked heck he was insecure about everything but Kokichi really thought he was one of the prettiest people he had ever met. 

**"Shuichi is kind"**

A bit too kind in his opinion but it was something that he couldn't hate him for. It was due to that kindness he had even given him a chance, something most people didn’t. It wasn't even one chance, Shuichi had given him many. He was always kind and understanding or at least patiently waited for him to work things out even if it ended in an argument things would settle and Shuichi would be there as kind and understanding as always.

**"Shuichi is smart"**

He was, it was rare Kokichi talked to someone who could keep up with him. He wasn't one to say he was a genius or anything but most people were just...kind of dumb. Shuichi however was always there trying to figure everything out. He perhaps wasn't amazingly smart but he always had a determination or almost obsession to find the answer and never seemed to give up. Kokichi thought that was a form of intelligence in its own right, booksmarts only get you so far after all.

**"Shuichi thinks about what I do"**

Intentions behind actions can often mean something unrelated to the action itself. It was something Shuichi had almost instantly picked up when dealing with him. Just because he said and did something didn't mean he believed it, after all a liar like him always hid their true intentions. Now it was habit almost a compulsion to do at this point. Muscle memory of years of doing it made it hard to stop but Shuichi looked past it, it was something for him to figure out often something he enjoyed doing. It was comfortable for both of them.

**"Shuichi pays attention to me"**

He was often ignored, sidelined when people got sick of his antics but Shuichi was always there carefully paying attention to him. Where others would scoff he had extended a hand. Shuichi had gone out of his way to spend time with him where as everyone else he knew would do just about everything to avoid him. Shuichi was weird like that.

**"Shuichi doesn't judge me"**

Shuichi doesn't. He doesn't really judge anyone, well within reason. He spent a long time gathering information on someone before actually passing judgement unlike most people who did it in mere seconds. It was strange to have someone even pause before branding him an annoyance or a bad person. He was those things but to actually be given a chance was something he wasn't used to it. Shuichi had always tried to understand him no matter how long he had strung him along in the little game they had played, he didn't think he was a bad person he didn't judge him like he probably should.

**"Shuichi is a bad kisser"**

A strange thing to be happy about but it was true. Shuichi was bad at kissing, he was sloppy and wet and kisses always turned into them drooling on each other. Well he was partially to blame for that but it was nice, Shuichi wasn't perfect he was a human and he had things he was good and bad at. There was some comfort in that. His kisses always made him feel strange even if they were messy and inexperienced they left him warm and with a smile on his face (even if he had to wipe it first)

**"....But Shuichi is great at blowjobs"**

Techniques that are bad for kissing are good for other things. His wet and messy Shtick really did seem to work everywhere else. Shuichi wasn't the best at sex, hell he wasn't either but if there was one thing it was that he loved Shuichi's mouth on him. Be it his neck giving him hickeys to the Shuichi blowing him and blowing his mind. They weren't physical like this often but oh boy when they were....

**"Shuichi saw me cry"**

For real. Not the fake tears he often used. Vulnerable broken and beyond repair. After they had all been freed they had spent quite a while in the hospital. They were mostly kept together for some reason, perhaps to help with the trauma they had faced. Either way Kokichi was one of the worst off he had a long physical rehabilitation to go through, he had to learn to walk all over again due to the psychosomatic trauma he went through. It had taken its toll on him. Everyone was suffering then but he didn’t think about it, he was too busy thinking about how he had literally throw his life away for nothing. How he had died in such a horrific way for people's entertainment. Everyone had visited at least once but a few came somewhat regularly. Notably kaito, someone he had shared some intimate words with before he died....they seemed to stay with him something Kokichi really wish he hadn't done now. Shuichi however came around all the time, same time every day even when Kokichi refused to talk to him, he stayed. Eventually it had gotten too much, too much of keeping his anger, his violent sorrow kept inside and he had broken down right infront of Shuichi. It had been humiliating but all Shuichi did was hold him. He felt wet drops through the shoulder of his hospital gown but never mentioned it. He never asked why Shuichi cried for him when he was already crying for himself.

**"Shuichi said he loves me"**

It came as a surprise the first time he had said it. It didn't seem real, so he made it a joke, but Shuichi wouldn't take it it wasn't a joke to him. He said it over and over holding Kokichi making sure he looked into his dull golden eyes to see his sincerity. Shuichi did not often put his foot down but he held Kokichi and kept saying it over and over until he couldn't brush it off anymore. Shuichi wanted to be taken seriously he wanted Kokichi to believe him. 

_**"Shuichi loves me"** _

This was written in a neat cursive writing, deep indigo ink with a faint shimmer. An expensive fountain pen Kokichi had gifted Shuichi when he had actually gotten a job as a detective. Why he wanted to pursue that career was a mystery to him but he never questioned Shuichi. Shuichi had found this list once and of course read it. The "Things I appreciate about Shuichi" list was one that was hard to explain away but Shuichi had actually had the gall to write on it. This one was Bold and underlined multiple times.

_**"Shuichi wants me to be happy"** _

Kokichi was happy with Shuichi. Shuichi made him happy. Despite his instincts telling him to run away he knew this as a fact Shuichi made him happy, feel loved and appreciated. He didn't know why Shuichi wasn't the one running for the door but clearly the boy was crazy.

Kokichi got out a pen to add another line.

**"I want Shuichi to be happy"**


End file.
